Yami Asgard
Yami Asgard '(闇のアスガルド, Yami no asugarudo'') ...... Appearance Personality Yami was taught to maintain a stern, serious, and distanced personality, but often loses his temper in a goofy and exaggerated comical style. It would seem however, that this anger is the only emotion that Yami often feels comfortable showing. Outside of situations where he feels confident in battle, he rarely smiles or laughs. Even in moments that are particularly tough on the Guild and would warrant sadness, Yami chooses to maintain a quiet solemnity rather than outwardly express his emotions. He has been shown to believe to a degree that these emotions can hinder his judgement as a swordsman: when Nagato asked him if he was out for revenge upon discovering his sister's body, he replied that he doesn't fight for reasons like that. He can also be extremely intimidating, easily frightening weaker opponents with just his glare. It has been stated that he has a monstrous killing intent. Furthermore, it has also been stated that Yami is a born killer capable of showing no mercy during combat; it has been mentioned that Yami has killed before. Despite this, Yami has a kind heart, shown as he was willing to risk his life for the sake of a little girl he did not know shortly after his introduction. When fighting weaker or innocent people, he does try to hold back when fighting and use the dull side of his swords in order not to seriously injure them. He has a strong sense of leadership and reasoning. While technically not a samurai, Yam maintains Bushido to a certain degree (e.g. he consistently refuses to attack an adversary whose back is turned, the only exception being when his friends are in imminent danger of losing their lives in which Yami would strike the attacker from behind) While Dueling Yami can be very tenacious like when he is fighting but he can also be very relaxed and goofy. Yami loves Dueling and believes that most problems can ultimately be solved through it. He keeps going no matter how hard things get or how hopeless it seems, with a few exceptions (though it doesn't take much encouragement for him to start fighting again), although he does sometimes doubt himself. He always shows respect towards his opponents during a duel, with a few exceptions, even complimenting them during a Duel. One of Yami's common traits is that he tends to make jokes or puns, even in some situations where it is not appropriate. Most of the jokes he makes are Duel-related but on a few occasions he does make jokes at someone's expense. Yami has a close bond with his Celestial Spirits, to the point where he has no problem with an opponent insulting him, but is angered when they insult his cards. Yami is also fiercely loyal to his friends, which often results in his risking his life to save them. Relationships Magic/Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊 魔法 Seirei Mahō) Yami most used Magic is Celestial Spirit Magic, this magic allows Yami to summon Celestial Spirits of Olympus. These spirits are God-like beings said to be more powerful than the Celestial Spirits of the Cellestial Spirit World. Unlike most mages who summon the celestial spirits through keys, Yami summons his spirits through cards. After locating one of these cards, Yami must sign a contract with the God, where they agree on certain days for them to be availible for Yami. Yami possesses over 50 different Gods that vary in power level. Twelve of these Gods are the Guardians of Olympus, The Gold Cards, the protectors of Olympus who are feared for there monstorous magic skills. The Gap between the Guardians and the others is so Great, the two don't even like to work with each other. Yami does not just summon the Gods at random, he has a whole strategy set depending on the situation or opponent. An example of this would be Posideon, he posseses Magic very similar to Water God Slayer Magic, allowing him to create manipualate and eat water, this ability would be useful against Mages who use Fire Magic but terrible against Mages who possess Ice or Lightning Magic. Another example of this would be Athena who probably be the best ally pre-battle due to her keen intellect and strategy but since she is lacking in physical strength or stamina she is not one of the best in battle spirits. Each spirits has it own personality, and depending on the type of battle they may choose to even ignore Yami. But during a serious battle where Yami's life may be at stake, the Gods know better than joking around and listen to his every order. *'Forced Gate Closure: '(強制閉門,Kyōsē Hēmon): Yami can force the gate of the God closed against their will, having them return the Olympus. This technique is quite useful if one of his Gods were take over by an enemy and was forced to fight against him and his comardes. It allows him to remove the God from battle without dealing any damage to the God. Only a few mages have had access to this technique, it is said the obtaining this ability is a remamrkable feat. *'''Mutiple Summons: '''As the name states Yami has obtained the advanced ability to summon more than one celestial spirit at once: during the beggining of his celestial spirit training after being given 7 keys Gold Keys, he was able to summon 5 of them with 2 silver keys, but he only able to hold the gate open for about 20 seconds. This was a feat that no other Celestial Wizard has ever accomplished, Zeus believes that it is because Yami was already physically and magically powerful that he is probably one of the strongest celestial spirit wizard of all time and has the most potential. Currently Yami can open summon 3 Golden Keys at once, while keepin the gate open for 5 minutes and still have enough stamina to summon one more Golden Key or perform some Sword Magic. *'Titan Summoning: '''A technique that can only be accessed if the wizard is able to open four keys at once. Yami has the ability to summon one of the legendary titatns, the creators of Olympus. These titan are said to be as powerful as the Celestial Spirit King. By sacrificing 95% of the Yami's magic he can summon one of the Behemoths for 2 minutes. Without question the one giant does what he is told. Yami only uses this technique when he knows he is out of options. *'Armour of Deity: '''similar to the star dress that Lucy Heartfilia once possessed, the armour of deity is a Celestial Spirit Spell that allows Yami to incorparate the power of the celestial spirit he summons in his body. **'''Poseidon Form **'Zeus Form' **'Hades Form' **'Apollo Form' **'Hephaetus Form' Natural Abilities *'Enhance Durability:'Yami has proven to be very durable. His resistance has been demonstrated many times, surviving many life threatening situations and still being able to fight afterwards. Yami also has an amazing tolerance to pain and astonishing amounts of stamina and endurance, evidenced by numerous situations he has thus far endured. Yami has survived numerous wounds that would easily kill normal people, showcasing his unbelievable endurance and durability, and the majority of his battles lead to him being drenched in blood and sustaining lethal injuries. Even while in an almost death-like state, he is still able to battle against very strong enemies and even fight with improved skill, tenacity and a clear head. *'Enhanced Strength:'Spending several years with his mother training, Yami developed enhanced strength. This strength aid him while he is either using his Sword Magic or while he is merged with his celestial spirit. Even without his swords, Yami has monstrous physical strength. At a very young age he was able to lift boulders over his head, and is now able to lift and toss an entire building. He can use some techniuqes without his swords, and has also been shown to pack powerful punches. He was even strong enough to deflect a punch from Ares who is said to have strength beyond compare, and has developed the ability to pump his arms up with pure muscle.However, Yami seemed unable to control his strength prior to his training in Olympus. This is shown when he had to bring one of his bountys back alive but killed him acciedentally. After the two year training, it seems that Yami has exponentially increased in physical strength as he was able to block an attack from the huge Poseidon equally massive trident with ease. *'Immense Speed and Reflexes: '''Yami's speed is nothing short of "SuperNatural". His moves are so quick and elegant, he is said to be almost impossible to see, unless you have enhanced senses. His speed is very crucial when he is fighting with his sword. Yami's agility, speed, and overall reflexes are also extraordinary. He has shown that he is quick enough to keep up with with Dragon Slayers, as well as several well known S-rank Mages. He can move at nearly imperceptible speeds, jump to astonishing heights, and dodge projectiles with ease.On numerous occasions, Yami has shown being able to evade (or block) high-speed attacks and projectiles that move so fast that it would normally be impossible for an average human to even notice them, much less evade them. Thus, Yami was able to dodge lightning and fire projectiles, both of which travel at extremely high speed, even after being heavily injured from his previous fights. Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) '''Master Swordsman:' Yami has mastered the arts of smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. Quotes * Trivia *